Pretty, Pretty
by juviin
Summary: "We're childhood friends and whoa u got really hot over the summer" luvia one-shot.


**AN: A little luvia one-shot! Please fave & review if you like it, or tell me what you didn't like! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Lucy and Juvia had been friends all throughout their childhood years, but as Lucy had gotten more outgoing, involving herself in cheerleading and parties and football players, Juvia had retreated further into her shell. She hated partying, wore baggy, ill-fitted clothes, and was much more interested in books than sports or football players.

Of course, her and Lucy were still best friends, despite all of these changes, still as close as they had been when they met at the young, young age of 2 and a half. Juvia's parents were business associates and close friends of Lucy's parents, and their kids hit it off immediately too.

The summer before their senior year, Lucy and her parents went away for the whole summer. Scrolling through social media, sitting at home while her classmates traveled far away continents, Juvia made up her mind, that she would completely reinvent herself.

She ran to her father's study-not there. Then to the living room-not there. Bedroom-not there. Basement-finally!

"This house is too big, dad," Juvia panted.

Juvia's father laughed, "why were you running all around?"

"Because," Juvia pouted, though there wasn't much of a reason to, "I wanted to go shopping, could I borrow your card?"

"Is that all? Here."

"Thank you!" Juvia stood on her tiptoes and kissed her father's cheek, running out to where their driver was. The Locksers certainly had money, they weren't on the Heartfilia's level, but they did live in one of the more affluent neighborhoods in Magnolia.

Juvia was practically bouncing on her way over to the mall. Her image was something that had been bothering her for a while, but she hadn't known what to do about it. Her wish to be prettier had only quadrupled upon realizing (very, _very_ recently) that A) she was not only into men and B) she had a very big crush on her best friend of fifteen years. She wanted to look nice, not only for herself, but also for Lucy.

Juvia shopped for at least three hours, buying herself skirts, dresses, tighter pants, shorts, and shirts, frilly shirts, bags, shoes and accessories. She dropped that all off in the driver's car, before going back in to go to a makeup store, having to ask the store clerk about almost everything.

She went back home feeling elated about her purchases, and almost anxious for the summer to end.

XxX

Lucy loved arriving back in Magnolia after travelling abroad for the whole summer. The familiar surroundings and people were a welcome change from the unknown places that she'd been in the past three months.

Arriving at school, she was shocked to notice that almost everyone was whispering, and almost _none_ of it was about her.

"Hey, Lis, what's everyone talking about?"

"Oh! You know that girl Juvia? She was really quiet and shy?"

"Yes." Lucy tried to keep the fear off of her face.

"She went through a _complete_ makeover."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, but I heard that _at least_ three boys from the football team asked her out already, and it's only second period. She's apparently _really_ pretty when she cleans up and stuff."

Lucy found herself frowning. _I've known that she was beautiful for_ years _, but now that these wannabe frat-boys see her with makeup it's the talk of the school._ The bell rang and the girls split up to go into their next classes.

"Lucy!" She looked up at the sound of her name and her eyes widened. She was sure that her jaw hit the ground and she was sitting there gaping like a stupid fish, but all she could focus on was the girl in front of her.

Lucy wasn't shallow, she knew that inner beauty was just as important as outer beauty, if not more, yet she severely underestimated her best friend's outer beauty.

Instead of a messy bun, Juvia's hair was in a neat braid to the side of her head and her bangs were shorter and partly clipped away from her face with a hairpin that had a sunflower on it, the bright yellow looking beautiful next to her vivid blue hair. She was wearing jean shorts and a dark blue peplum shirt, as well as blue flats.

And lastly, she was wearing makeup. Juvia _never_ wore makeup, except for when they were little and would raid their mothers' makeup and jewelry.

"-y! Lucy!" Lucy snapped out of her daydreaming and turned back to looking at Juvia's eyes.

"What?"

"I _said_ , how was your summer?" The two girls sat down in two seats towards the back, side-by-side.

"Oh, it was great! How was yours?"

"Mine was great too!" Their talk was interrupted by a football player who asked Juvia if she wanted to go out to the movies on Saturday. Lucy wanted to scream at the boy to leave Juvia alone, especially when nervous, shy Juvia came out trying to reject him.

"Sorry, Chad, me and Juvia are hanging out on Saturday."

"My name's no-"

"Oops, class is starting." Lucy waved the boy goodbye, and saw Juvia mouth a 'thank you' at her. Despite all of the changes and the popularity, Juvia was still Juvia, and Lucy couldn't have been happier.

XxX

Even though it was just something Lucy said to get a boy off of Juvia's back, they did end up hanging out on Saturday.

Just seeing Juvia in a t-shirt and shorts and without makeup, Lucy was still awestruck at how pretty she was. The makeup only opened Lucy's eyes to what she had been missing for who knows how long, despite it being right in front of her eyes.

They went out to a movie, walked around a bit, then went to one of their favorite diners since they were kids. They both got the exact same thing there every time since they were young, and this time was no exception.

After the waitress walked away with their orders, Lucy let slip a mumbled, "there's one thing that isn't changing."

"What?" She looked up at Juvia's face and saw confusion and hurt.

"No! It's not that change is bad it's just. Different. Really different. And people have been looking at you and talking about you differently and it's just weird. But you've been looking really pretty! It's a good different. But also you're always pretty, even without makeup, like now. L-" Realizing that she had been ranting to her crush/best friend about how pretty she was, Lucy took a large gulp of her water so that she would stop shoving her foot in her mouth.

Looking at Juvia, Lucy could see her cheeks reddening. _Gosh! Stupid Lucy! You know she's shy and you go and do that in public?_

Luckily, before they could get any more awkward than they already were, their food was served and they ate in silence.

When they finished eating, the sun was setting and they walked over to a hilly park on the outskirts of Magnolia. They went over to one of the hills and by the time they were there, they could lie down and look up at the stars.

Juvia's heart was thumping. This was the perfect timing.

"Hey, Lucy, can I talk to you about something?" Juvia sat up and looked over at Lucy.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" They looked into each other's eyes, Juvia losing herself in Lucy's golden-brown eyes.

 _Now or never._

XxX

Lucy looked at Juvia. "Yeah, sure, what's up?" She sat up and looked into Juvia's eyes, noticing how beautiful and how _blue_ they were.

"I really like you, Lucy. Not just like, but I really, _really_ _like-_ like you." Lucy's stomach did flips inside her, butterflies taking over every inch of her body.

"Like...romantic like?" Juvia nodded. "I, um, I really like-like you, too." Juvia's head snapped up and Lucy saw the beginnings of tears.

"Really?" Lucy nodded. "You aren't, like, joking or-"

"That'd be a really bad joke."

"Oh. Wow. I wasn't expecting you to…" Juvia trailed off, playing with her fingers.

"Feel the same?" Juvia nodded her head enthusiastically.

"So...does this mean that we're-" Juvia flailed her arms around, trying to get her point across.

"Only if you want to. Personally, I'd love to be your girlfriend, so it depends on you." Juvia's face got at least three shades of red darker than it already was.

"I-I'd like that a lot." Lucy smiled brightly and pulled Juvia into a hug.

"Whoo! I've got a girlfriend. Who's beautiful _no matter what_ she wears." Juvia was burning up at this point and tried to cover her face.

"Will it always be this embarrassing?"

"Well, I plan to call you beautiful and adorable for all of eternity, so you're gonna have to get used to it."

"Well, I-I have the prettiest, smartest, loveliest girlfriend in the whole world."

"You're so cute," Lucy laughed, and it was only then that they realized how close their faces were. Lucy moved her hands from around Juvia's neck to her cheeks. Juvia's hands hovered awkwardly, so Lucy took them and moved them to her waist, bringing her own hands back to Juvia's cheeks.

Lucy pulled Juvia closer, and closer until their lips touched. Juvia was a little awkward, since it was her first kiss, but Lucy didn't care (and was also quite sure that Juvia thought highly of her kissing skills).

Juvia wrapped her arms fully around Lucy's waist and Lucy did the same with her arms around Juvia's neck. They continued to kiss until they needed air, and smiled at each other when they broke apart.

"The first kiss of hopefully very, very many."

Juvia giggled, "I hope so too, Lucy."

They laid down on the grass again, this time much closer, and Lucy wrapped her arm around Juvia, sharing many small kisses just that night.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :) 3**


End file.
